gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Shade
Shadow is a Dark Hunter in the Life Multiverse. Biography Early History Luus, an Av-Matoran, was created by the High Being Life based on the Great Beings' design, and lived on the planet Consium V in one of the universes that Life created. At an unknown time, a Toa gave her and five other Av-Matoran Toa power, while the Toa that gave them their power became a Turaga. Luus joined the Toa Order and was assigned to monitor her home planet, along with three other members of her team: Leut and Tanma. Into the Inferno Along with her teammates, Luus was summoned to the small asteroid Xenia-Eta by Energy, the leader of a covert organization, who assigned them a mission: to eliminate the being named Death, who had put Life in a coma and imprisoned him inside the Mask of Life. Luus attempted to escape with her Mask of Dimensional Gates, but her attempt was foiled by Energy's vast power. Leut, enraged, gave in to the Hordika side of his nature and attacked Energy, who merely teleported him away. Luus then, reluctantly, agreed to go on the mission, along with Tanma. Energy gave them skyboards and transported them to the base of the Mountain on Rygnos. Luus ventured up the Mountain with Tanma ahead. At one point, a Gligg seemingly attacked her. Not knowing that the Gligg was, in fact, Tanma, Luus attacked and defeated him. Later, she came across his melted skyboard and presumed him dead. Vowing to mourn him after she completed her mission, she reached the summit of the Mountain and challenged Death. Death accepted, and Luus attacked him, but Death ended up defeating Luus in battle, cutting off her arms and legs and grossly mutating her. She transported herself with her Olmak to the planet Karzahni and was given prosthetic limbs by seven Matoran. However, when she discovered that they were planning to report her to the enforcer of Karzahni, Durx, she turned their leader, an Av-Matoran named Askar, into a Matoran of Twilight, leaving for Odina Prime, home of the Dark Hunters. Life as a Dark Hunter Taking up the code name "Shadow", she rose to a high position among the Dark Hunters, becoming one of The Shadowed One's top lieutenants. She desired to possess two legendary artifacts, the Vord and Nui stones, which were capable of, when combined, having a power as great as Life himself. At one point, she and Durx discovered a potential recruit named Vixtus, who later left to join the Order of Life. Shadow Journey One hundred thousand years after her mutation, Shadow was teamed up with a new recruit named Talon on a mission to claim the Vord and Nui stones for the Dark Hunters. Return to Odina Prime After following clues leading to the planet of Karzahni, Shadow arrived there and was ambushed by Durx's bodyguard Ice, whom she killed after interrogating him. Alternate Universes Luus Empire Alternate Universe Luus gained possession of the Vord and Nui stones and killed Death. With her newfound power, she teleported Energy to a parallel universe and imposed a dictatorship over all beings. Over time, advanced technology was developed that had capacities greater than anything previously imagined. Digital Void In the Digital Void, Shadow was created and made to compete in a dangerous game called FuSoTech World Survival. Abilities and Traits Shadow can manipulate the element of shadow and unleash her power in a Nova Blast. She can also give the power to others without reducing her energy. She was formerly able to control light. Weapons and Mask Shadow wears a Kanohi Olmak, or Mask of Dimensional Gates, which allows her to create portals to travel between locations that would take much longer to reach using conventional travel methods. Her personal Olmak is modified to launch torpedoes. In addition, she carries two Shadow Knives to amplify her powers. Trivia *Shadow won the Dark Hunters MoC Contest by Kopakamata97. Appearances *''The Last Apocalypse'' *''Shadow Journey'' *''FuSoTech World Survival Season 1'' Category:The Last Apocalypse Category:Toa Category:The Enforcers of Tren Krom Category:Black Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:TheSlicer